legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P2/Transcript
(Blake is seen speaking with his Commander, Pete) Blake H: And everything's set in order? Pete: Yep! Everything's okay so far Blake! Blake H: Good. I'd hate to see the farm get destroyed by a bunch stampeding infants. Pete: Heh, yeah. Rebecca: At least it's all settled now! Blake H: Yep! (The Defenders then burst in) Daniel: DAD!! Blake H: Huh?? (The heroes run up) Blake H: Guys?? Pete: What's going on here?? Adam: We got a BIG problem dad! Oliver: A Godly problem! Blake H: Godly...problem?? Alex: We found a new God! Erin: A rouge God no less! Blake H: What do you mean? Miles: Some guy named Avalos! Kyle: He's apparently the God of Destruction! Weiss: He put a giant crater in Mantle! Blake H: What...? Alex: Yeah! Blake H: Crap, this doesn't sound good. I'll round up the other gods and we can talk about this there. Alex: Good! Miles: We need to! Blake H: *Nods* (Later on, Blake and the Defenders are seen meeting with Solneer and LEstros) Blake H: Thanks for coming guys. Lestros: Hey don't mention it! Solneer: Anything for you man. Blake H: *Nods* Now, we just wait for Xylia and Jason to arrive. Lestros: Right. (The heroes wait a bit before Jason Kellons and the Goddess of Nature, Xylia walks in through a portal) Jason: Hi! Sorry we're late! Xylia: Yes I needed to make sure Ivy was all settled when we got the call. Blake H: Good to see ya Jason. Jason: You two Blake. (Final another portal opens and Mirzak joins) Mirzak: I'm here. Blake H: Oh right! Mirzak! Lestros: Don't worry I called him. Blake H: Thanks, I forgot to. Mirzak: It's okay Blake. *Looks around* My. It has been a long time since we had a gathering of Gods. Xylia: Sure has. Slimer: And we get to see you again Xylia! Batty: Yeah! Xylia: Ah Slimy, Batty! So good to see you all again! Slimer: *Smile* Jason: So, what's the call about? Blake H: I think we'll need the Defenders to say what happened. (The Gods all sit down) Mirzak: So, what's up? Solneer: What seems to be the trouble? Alex: Well, we do have trouble Solneer. Erin: BIG trouble! Solneer: What is it? Alex: Well.... Jack: Have you guys ever heard of someone named.....Avalos? Gods:................................... Defenders:........................... Blake H: Who? Mirzak: You're......You're serious right? Alex: Yeah. Xylia: A-.....Avalos? Solneer: The God of Destruction escaped his imprisonment.... Blake H: God of Destruction?? Xylia: I thought I wouldn't have had to deal with him again...... Jason: Hm? Solneer: What happened with him? Alex: He showed up in Remnant with a bunch of demon things! Weiss; He put a crater in the city of Mantle like it was nothing! Solneer: *Sigh* Then that confirms it. Alex: Confirms what? Mirzak: Avalos isn't some ordinary God of Destruction Alex, he's one of the most powerful Gods in general. Solneer: His power alone is enough to bring entire Universes to extinction with a single wave of his hand. Alex: Seriously?? Solneer: Seriously. And if I had to say..... Blake H:....... Solneer: I believe he may even trump Alkorin in terms of raw power. Erin: Are you shitting me!? Stronger then Alkorin!? Lestros: Yeah... This dude is pretty tough... Alex: Shit.... Xylia:...... Jason: Xylia? (Xylia tears up a bit) Xylia: Sorry. I just.....need to get some fresh air right now. (Xylia leaves the room) Jason: X-Xylia??? Slimer: What's wrong with Xylia? Mirzak: Its not really my place to say but.... She has a history with Avalos. Jason: History? Solneer: They both loved each other dearly back in the day. Jason: H-Huh??? Jessica: Are you saying... They were lovers? Solneer: Indeed. Lestros: Not only that, they both were practically meant for each other. Xylia would create life and Avalos would destroy things if it got too out of control for them. Jason: They... They were... Lovers? Lestros: Kid did you think you were the first person to be Xylia's lover? Jason: N-No I just.... *Lowers head* Blake H:.... Alex: So Xylia and Avalos were meant to be the balance between creation and destruction huh? Solneer: Yes. And it works well. For a time. Jack: What happened? Solneer:......Things....happened. (The scene flashes back to a scene of Avalos watching over his Doom Seekers slaughter an entire village) Solneer: *Narrating* Avalos soon got carried away with the power he possessed. He created his Doom Seekers to commit genocide across each and every Universe that was created at the time, without Xylia's consent. (Xylia is seen looking around before she sees Avalos) Solneer: *Narrating* And when she found out... (Xylia approaches) Xylia: S-Sweetie? Avalos: *Turns to Xylia* Hm? Xylia: What are you doing here? Avalos: Cleansing. Like always. Xylia: W-What?? Avalos: Is there a problem? (Xylia looks down to see villagers being killed by the Doom Seekers) Xylia: Thi-.....This isn't cleansing! This is murder! Avalos: So what? Same thing is it not? Xylia: These people aren't doing anything wrong! They aren't even that big of a population you have no right to do this! Avalos: I do what's right for both of us honey. You knew this was going to happen. Xylia: No! This isn't how things are suppose to work! You're only suppose to destroy if- Avalos: They'd grow sooner or later. Better to get rid of them now. Xylia: Avalos you have to stop this now! Avalos: Just go back home sweetie. I'll return to you once we are done here. Xylia: No! You're gonna stop this NOW! Avalos: Sweetie. Leave. Now. Xylia: I. Said. STOP!!! (Xylia thrusts her arms up that cause several vines to shoot out and attack the Doom Seekers) Avalos: !! (The Doom Seekers are torn apart by the vines, saving the remaining villagers who cheer) Avalos:........ Xylia: Problem solved... Avalos:......... (Avalos then turns and punches Xylia to the ground) Xylia: Nn! Avalos: You BITCH!!! You ruined everything! (Xylia is seen with a fist mark on her face) Xylia: You.... You hit me.... Avalos: Yeah I hit you! And I'll kill you too if you're not careful! Xylia: A-Avalos.... Avalos: DON'T say my name! (Avalos lifts Xylia up by her neck) Avalos: You need to learn some respect. (Avalos creates an energy ball in his palm) Avalos: And I'll be glad to teach you. (Avalos tosses the ball at the village) (..................) (The village is suddenly engulfed in a massive explosion, erasing it and creating a large crater) Xylia: NOOOOO!!!! Avalos: Hmph. Was that so hard now? Xylia:.......................... (Avalos forcibly kisses Xylia on the lips before dropping her) Xylia: Gnn! Avalos: *Smirk* (Avalos opens a portal and leaves) Xylia:.... (Xylia looks over at the destroy village) Xylia:.... *Tears up* (Xylia starts crying) Solneer: *Narrating* Avalos went on to destroy about ten more planets and three universes before we managed to arrest him and lock him away. (The scene returns to the present) Alex: Holy crap.... Lestros: Yeah, tell us about it. Erin: What happened when you caught him? Solneer: His reasoning for doing was that he was doing it for the greater good. To keep life from going overboard. Mirzak: Much as I hate to admit, I agreed with him at the time. For his destruction paved the way for me to create more frozen wastelands. Lestros: But look at you now. Mirzak: Yeah, I have more restraint now. Solneer: And considering how long he's been locked up and how much life has expanded, he's not going to take this all sitting down. Blake H:.... This... This is a lot to take in... Lestros: Sorry to drop all this on ya at once kid. Blake H: It's okay. Alex: So, back to fighting gods then huh? Erin: Hey we beat Alkorin right? What's another one? Jason: Hey guys? I'm gonna go and check on Xylia. Blake H: Okay Jason. (Jason leaves the room) Blake H: Hey guys, why not explore the realm a bit before you head back? Get a chance to look at things here. Alex: Sure we can do that. Could use some serenity before we get thrown in the fire. Blake H: Yeah. (The heroes all get up and leave. Slimer and Batty stay behind) Batty:..... Slimer: You wanna go with Jason? Batty: *Sighs* … I don't know... Slimer: Oh. O-Okay. Batty: Let's just go with the others for now. Jason's got her taken care of. Slimer: Yeah. Good idea. … *Gasp* Hey maybe we can find Queen while we are here! Batty: *Smiles a little* Yeah. That would be nice. Come on, let's go join the others. (The two leave the room) Blake H:.... Lestros: You all right kid? Blake H: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Lestros: You sure? Blake H: I'm....just a bit worried about Daniel and Adam is all. They haven't fought something like this before. Solneer: I understand your concern. Your children and they're team is strong, but they are facing one of the most powerful gods to ever exist in the Multi-Universe. Blake H: Exactly... Lestros: Well hey you can't lose hope man! These kids have fought through a lot together! They'll make it if they work together! Blake H: I hope you're right... Solneer: It will come to pass Blake. These kids will succeed if we believe. Blake H: *Smile* Yeah. Maybe. Solneer: *Nods* Lestros: Well, we'll see you around Blakie! I've got a golf game with some rabbits to attend to! Blake H: You do that man! (Lestros and Solneer both nod before they leave through two different portals, leaving Blake alone) Blake H:.....*Sigh* (Blake gets up and walks outside) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels